Physical access to various components and areas of an assembly or system during the manufacturing process may be limited or restricted. For example, the connection or attachment of engine components to a surface of an engine can pose a challenge due to the minimal available space and/or limited clearance between previously installed components within the engine compartment. Likewise, the installation of a flexible air or liquid conduit or other devices within a relatively compact system, whether automotive in nature or otherwise, may be relatively difficult to achieve in an efficient manner.
In order to facilitate the positioning of mating pieces or components within such a limited space during assembly, locator tabs are sometimes used on the mating components. For example, a gasket or seal can be configured with internal tabs or teeth which directly mesh with threads of a fastener shank. However, an interference fit retention method can be less than optimal for certain purposes or with certain applications, such as when there is minimal protrusion of the fastener shank into the connected and/or retained component. Other devices such as Axi-Rad® thermoplastic retainers can be used to capture fasteners. However, such devices leave the retainer in place as part of the component after installation, and therefore are less than optimal for certain purposes. For instance, permanent fasteners can require modifications to the component, and also may be less than optimal when used in certain high-temperature applications.